1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operated dispenser. More particularly, it is directed to a manually operated dispenser for dispensing premeasured amounts, usually larger than unit dosage amounts, of a flowable product. Most especially, it is directed to the dispensing of smaller volume units of ground coffee from larger bulk volumes of ground coffee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to dispense smaller amounts of flowable material, for example, ground coffee, powdered soaps, sugar, chlorine crystals, etc., from a larger amount of such flowable material. Many of the prior art devices include a container provided with an outlet port which is fitted with a movable valve mechanism. The movable valve mechanism is usually provided with a chamber therein. In one position the chamber communicates only with the outlet port. In another position, the chamber communicates only with a discharge opening to the smaller container. Nevertheless, in many instances the material being dispensed is crushed during its movement from the outlet port to the discharge opening. Furthermore, disassembling of the device for the purpose of cleaning is difficult. Moreover, the prior art structures are prone to becoming soiled, thereby requiring frequent such cleaning.
For example, Canadian Patent No. 135,880 issued Oct. 8, 1911 to W. B. Perick et al proposes to provide a dispenser whereby an exactly prescribed small unit dose of a drug may be dispensed. To this end, they provide two embodiments of dispensers. In a first one, dispensing apparatus is provided comprising a support and spaced arms carried thereby. The arms are provided with recessed portions. A hopper is removably supported by the arms and is provided with bosses fitting the recesses. A measuring device is removably mounted beneath the hopper. In the second embodiment, dispensing apparatus is provided comprising a support with a head thereon. The head has a recess therein. Arms are formed on the head and a hopper is embraced by the arms. A stud is carried by the hopper and extends into the recess of the head. A measuring device is movably mounted beneath the hopper.
Canadian Patent No. 179,204 issued Sept. 11, 1917 to W. A. Hill also proposed to provide a device for measuring out and regulating, from a mass of medicinal powders, the exact amount to furnish the desired unit dose. To this end, he provides an apparatus for measuring charges of powder, comprising the combination of a container for powder, the container having an outlet. A measuring conveyor is arranged to travel close to the container outlet, normally covering and closing the outlet and having a cavity or chamber to receive and measure the charges of powder when in line with the container outlet. Means are provided for driving the conveyor to carry charges from the powder container and deliver them at the required point. The driving means is adapted to place the conveyor in different stationary positions, in which first one side and then the other side of the measuring cavity partially uncovers the outlet. At the same time the cavity is only partially exposed to the outlet. In this way, the cavity is caused to become completely filled.
Canadian Patent No. 231,978 issued June 19, 1923 to George J. Corcoren provides a dispenser for discharging a definite amount of mixed nuts. The dispenser is alleged to be of simple and inexpensive construction which can be readily disassembled for the purpose of cleaning. It includes a vessel with a discharge neck. Secured to the discharge neck in a transverse direction is the upper half of a semi-cylindrical bushing. The lower half of the semi-cylindrical bushing is detachably secured to the upper half of the bushing. A cylindrical dispensing valve is secured between the upper and lower halves of the bushing. The dispensing valve is provided with a variable volume chamber, which communicates not only with the discharge neck when the valve is turned up, but also with a discharge opening when the valve is turned down. During the rotation of the valve, the mixed nuts could tend to become crushed, thereby tending to reduce their flavour.
Canadian Patent No. 523,712 issued Apr. 10, 1956 to Worswick provides an improved powder feed mechanism for molding presses including a drum adapted to be oscillated back and forth about its axis within a casing having powder feed and delivery branches thereon. The drum has a series of compartments disposed side by side and adapted, as the drum is oscillated, to be brought into line with the feed and delivery branches. The bottom of each compartment consists of a piston-like element adjustable along the compartment in order to regulate the volume or holding capacity of the compartment according to the quality of powder to be delivered by the compartment at each cycle of operations of the roller. A gap is provided in the casing surrounding the roller, and slots or grooves extend along the roller surface at positions which ensures that at least one groove comes into the gap at the end of each forward and of each backward movement of the roller, so that any powder which may get between the roller and casing will be caught in the slots or grooves and swept around within the casing until it is discharged in the gap. This arrangement is alleged to prevent powder accumulation between the roller and the casing and interferring with free movements of the roller. A spring-loaded adjusting screw is also provided which extends into each piston from the roller for moving each piston to adjust the volume of its compartment. Means are provided for preventing the piston from turning while the screw is being threaded. The adjusting screw may be operated from outside the casing.
Canadian Pat. No. 585,028 issued Oct. 13, 1959 to J. O. Winters et al provides a powder feed mechanism for dispensing accurately measured quantities of powder for a hopper. It includes a hopper having an open bottom, the top of the outlet member being in the form of upwardly extending arms at opposite edges thereof, with one of the arms being provided with a vertically extending recess. A horizontally disposed shaft is rotatably mounted between the arms with its periphery engaging the open bottom of the hopper to form a cutting edge. The shaft has a transversely extending cavity therethrough. Adjustable means are provided closing one end of the cavity. The cavity is aligned with the open bottom of the hopper, the recess in one of the arms and the outlet member during the rotation of the shaft. In this way powder is discharged from the hopper into the cavity and is dumped from the cavity into the outlet member.
Canadian Patent No. 644,607 issued July 10, 1962 to J. Giordano et al provides a dispensing valve having the ability to delivery measured quantities of material from a supply source. The valve includes a housing having an inlet and an outlet. A barrel valve sleeve is rotatably mounted within the housing for selective opening and closing the inlet and outlet respectively. A piston is telescopically mounted within the sleeve. Means are provided coacting between the piston and the housing for limiting the axial displacement of the piston to any of a plurality of preselected displacements. The volume of material to be dispensed through the barrel valve depends on the axial position of the piston. Means are provided coacting between the piston and the sleeve for rotating the sleeve.